Relax
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Nocturnals y HW789 han unido sus perversas —pervertidas— cabecitas para traerles...: "—No tiembles, Hanabi —le susurró al oído—; todo lo que te voy a hacer va a terminar gustándote…"


_Naruto_© _Masashi Kishimoto._

_¡Esto es exclusivo para fans KibaNabi! Que conste, si no han leído nada de ellos y este es el primer fic, no nos hacemos responsables por cualquier.. asco o sensación parecida que provoque._

_Por otra parte, es una excelente manera de alistar nuevos nombres a la lista de KibaNabi fans... xD_

_Bien, como dije, este fic lo hicimos entre Nocturnals y yo :D por msn xD Excelente manera de hacer fanfics xD Esta mujer insiste en que el fic no es suyo ¬¬ Pero las partes más geniales las escribió ella, tan espontánea y creativa.. sabe utilizar las palabras.. Bueno xD_

_Por otra parte, si ya nos conocen a las dos, les reto a que mientras leen, vayan adivinando quién escribió qué :D Aunque, francamente, dudo que logren concentrarse en eso xDD_

* * *

><p>Relax<p>

.

.

.

Últimamente Hanabi Hyūga sentía que su cabeza estallaría; estaba harta, loca, hasta el cuello de las tareas y exámenes. La noche anterior, exhausta, agarró todos sus libros, que antes leía, molesta, y los tiró al suelo antes de tomar sus sábanas, apagar las luces, cubrirse y dormir. Porque ella estaba estresada a más no poder y por ello mismo se había sentado a rendir el examen sin saber más que dos oraciones. Tampoco había estudiado para la siguiente prueba, por lo que se escaparía de la escuela con ayuda de su hermana... sin que ella lo supiera.

Hanabi permaneció de brazos cruzados con su maletín al hombro, oculta tras el inmenso árbol que quedaba justo en la entrada de su colegio. Se miró los zapatos negros, pensando en que, demonios, no era como Hinata y jamás lo sería. No iba a quedarse toda una noche estudiando, aunque ciertamente eso tampoco justificaba esa gran F en humanidades. Joder, que podría sobrellevarlo el resto del día si los tontos profesores no se fijaran tanto en ella. Y si la veían así, como se sentía, Hanabi no estaba dispuesta a soportar un "Preste atención, Hyūga". Y todo porque sus ojos eran imposibles de ignorar, incluso para ellos (adultos, ¡viejos!). Maldita sea, Hanabi no quería más que un rato concentrada en maldecirse por aquella nota. Tener unos preciosos ojos lavanda sólo le servía para "ocasiones especiales", como en cierta fiesta donde logró que Konohamaru, el mismísimo nieto del director, se derramara ponche encima y sólo por mirarlo fijamente durante unos segundos.

Entonces la vibración de su celular interrumpió la sonrisa que se le venía a los labios con aquel recuerdo.

—¿Por dónde vienes? —Contesta a modo de saludo, luego de reconocer el número de su hermana— He estado esperándote, Hinata.

Pero ésta solo guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea. Algo andaba mal.

—Hinata…

—Hanabi-chan, lo siento, estaba al otro lado de la ciudad cuando me llamaste y…

—Al grano, Hinata —le dice Hanabi cortante, ya asustándose.

—Al auto se le pinchó una llanta —suelta Hinata, angustiada, y justo antes que a Hanabi le de un ataque, añade:— Pero ya arreglé las cosas para ti —Hanabi frunce el ceño lentamente—; Kiba-kun ya debe estar en camino y va a llevarte a casa.

Hanabi apretó los labios y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

—¿Le avisaste a papá que vendrías por mí más temprano hoy?

—No —Hinata sonó contrariada y a la vez, dejó escapar cierta nota que Hanabi identifica como culpabilidad— Hanabi-chan, por favor, no le digas lo que ocurrió…

Hanabi esbozó una sonrisa. Las cosas no estarían tan mal, después de todo.

—Claro. Lo que pasó es que se retrasaron sus pedidos y tuviste que quedarte esperándolos. Y me debes una, Hinata. —Añadió en tono severo antes que Hinata fuera con esa voz condescendiente suya.

—¿Vas a estar afuera? —Pregunta Hinata con la misma voz que Hanabi imaginó.

—Sí, junto al árbol.

Hinata se despide de ella y Hanabi finaliza la llamada. No la iba a buscar su hermana, pero igual se largaba de ahí. De hecho, casi era mejor que la fuera a buscar ese amigo que Hinata conoció en su primer año de la universidad. Kiba. Hanabi sonrió perversamente sólo de evocar el nombre en sus pensamientos. Él sería más fácil de manipular, sobre todo porque Hanabi ya sabía que era un desgraciado de los más podridos. Puede que cene con ellos, que hable bien y que su perro sea tan educado como él. Pero su padre sería un iluso si esperaba que él se enamorara de Hinata. Tenía un lado salvaje, oscuro, nada compatible con lo que era Hinata. Se le veía hasta en la cara. Y Hanabi lo comprobó aquella vez que estaba en la piscina con sus amigas —y en bikini. Kiba no se molestaba en disimular que las miraba. Ni siquiera cuando ellas se dieron cuenta. Pero qué va. Les dedicó una sonrisa descarada cuando eso sucedió. Luego, para su más perverso y pedófilo placer, de algún modo consiguió que Hinata lo llevara "formalmente" donde estaban ellas. Con la excusa barata de enseñarle la piscina, el jardín trasero, "PRESENTARLE" a las amiguitas de su hermana… Y encima, las muy tontas todas encantadas… ¡Agh, era un idiota! Un idiota _tan _hipócrita, siguiendo tan normal como si nada

Hanabi había descubierto que fastidiar a la gente le gustaba, sí, era algo raro pero así era. Ver sus expresiones de confusión, de enfado, de molestia y sobre todo, cuando se sentían atraídos por ella y su fingida "inocencia". Era una forma de reírse un rato, regocijarse en su poder de seducción que sabia poseía y desesterarse. Porque necesitaba un descanso, o moriría.

* * *

><p>Kiba aminoró la velocidad de su auto a medida que se acercaba a la zona escolar, y divisando el tranquilo colegio de la hermana de su compañera. Frunció el ceño, supuestamente salía más temprano, según Hinata, pero había algo raro. Pero antes que descubriera qué era, la vio. Estaba de espaldas a él, de brazos cruzados y esperándolo. En la dirección equivocada, pero lo esperaba. No era propio de él sentirse <em>así <em>a plena tarde, pero la maldita mocosa se lo provocaba. Ahí parada con el uniforme **tan **correcto que a Kiba le provocaba risa. La falda larga hasta las rodillas, lisa y sin arrugas, el saco bien entallado y elegante (¡ja!), sus medias también altas, cubriéndole prácticamente toda la pantorrilla. No, no se veía casi nada de piel. Incluso su postura demostraba la niñata de papá que era. Pero Kiba la conocía bien. Esa mocosa era una sucia, tenía casi una doble vida: podía verse así, toda recatada, pero a él le había tocado ir a su casa (a casa de Hinata, se corrigió) cuando Hiashi no estaba y ella vestía pantalones cortísimos… o mejor aún, cuando se quedaba tarde estudiando con Hinata, y ella ya se vestía para dormir sin usar sujetador… Sólo de recordarlo Kiba tuvo que apretar las piernas fuerte. No podía perder el control, no así. Porque ella lo hacía a propósito, quería verlo justo como estaba ahora. De otra forma no lo miraría tan… sugerente. ¿Y para qué negarlo? También se lanzaban sonrisas de complicidad cuando a Kiba se le iban los ojos. No lo ocultaba y no empezaría ha hacerlo ahora: la veía, sí, y lo hacía siempre que se le antojara.

Kiba la vio venir y no puede evitar recordar cuando se da cuenta de ese contoneo sensual de caderas mientras ella va subiendo la escalera…

Hanabi cierra del asiento del copiloto cuando todavía se acomoda la falda por debajo y entonces se sienta con propiedad.

—¿Ni siquiera un "hola"?

Pero no se había dado cuenta que ella lo mira de la misma forma en que lo hace cuando Hinata ni Hiashi están viendo. Hanabi apoya su brazo en la ventana cerrada y el aire acondicionado le vuela el pelo un poco.

Kiba también le sonríe y arranca el carro.

—¿A tu casa? —le pregunta de casualidad.

Pero su pregunta queda ahogada cuando se sobresalta al sentir la pequeña mano de Hanabi en su rodilla.

—Prefiero que no. —Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, como si ocultara algo— No debo estar en casa aún…

Kiba vuelve la vista a la carretera, pero no puede evitar mirar de reojo la mano, todavía en su rodilla.

—¿Te escapaste del colegio? En el contrato no decía nada de eso. —Hanabi retira la mano suavemente y Kiba la mira de soslayo sólo para asegurarse que ha captado la broma— ¿Pensabas decírselo a Hinata?

—Claro, me quedo andando con ella en el carro en lo que tenga que hacer —respondió, ya en serio—. O no sé, le diría que me lleve al cine.

—Entonces vamos al cine.

—Ni de coña voy al cine contigo —contraataca ella frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos—. No voy a verme en la penosa situación de llamar a mi padre porque la policía te arrestó por andar con una menor de edad.

Kiba balbucea algo inentendible a modo de protesta, pero sigue conduciendo.

—¿Entonces qué se supone que hago contigo, Hanabi?

—No lo sé —canturreó ella suavemente, y Kiba mira sólo para asegurarse, pero ella sólo está buscando música en la radio del auto.

De repente siente un escalofrío al instante en que la mano de Hanabi se posó otra vez en su rodilla. ¡Era una maldita, era una maldita chiquilla acosadora hambrienta de hombres…! Kiba la miró horrorizado mientras pensaba en que de veras iba a tocárselo…

…y Hanabi sólo cambia de estación de radio.

Pero le da un leve apretón en la rodilla. Kiba observa una vez más esos ojos seductores y le sonríe, para luego poner el aire más, más frío: Hanabi no debe darse cuenta que estaba _sudando…_

* * *

><p>Hanabi no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor y admirarse de que <em>él<em> viviese ahí. De acuerdo, jamás pensó en dónde podría vivir una persona como Kiba, pero para ser él, el apartamento estaba pulcro y el sol le daba una iluminación tenue, ideal. Y sólo estaba en la entrada. Se quitó los zapatos dejándolos junto a otros de Kiba y entró en el apartamento. Tenía buen gusto, pensó, con muebles vanguardistas y alfombras a juego. No, simplemente Kiba no podía vivir en un lugar tan espectacular. No siendo hombre. ¡No siendo _él_!

—Alguna mujer debe andar detrás de tanta limpieza… —murmuró acercándose a una estatuilla de una diosa hindú con varios brazos sobre una mesita alta de tres patas.

—Mi madre y mi hermana —responde Kiba con una sonrisa, y entonces Hanabi se gira. No pensaba que le contestara, y Kiba no deja de sonreírle como si le insinuara algo. Hanabi no sabe qué significó aquello, pero nada bueno puede ser.

Kiba la deja andar a su gusto por todo el apartamento andando sigilosamente detrás de ella; le gusta verla tan curiosa. _Casi _se ve inocente. Casi. Deja de pensar en cosas insanas cuando la ve entrar a su cuarto y decidió seguirla sin que se dé cuenta. Con mucho cuidado se descolgó el maletín de ella y lo puso junto a la pared que tenía al lado.

—Ah. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —comenta Hanabi para sí misma, sonriendo satisfecha al contemplar la cama de Kiba, deshecha.

Y aún así le dan ganas de acostarse. Desearía tener una ropa más cómoda que ese uniforme y echarse una siestecita hasta que tenga que regresar a su casa. Suspira sabiendo que no puede ser. Sintió una leve corriente de aire en las piernas y gracias a años de colegio, sin siguiera mirarse sabe que se le han bajado las medias. Se inclina para subírselas, pensando en por qué tienen que ser ¡hasta la rodilla! Si fuera a media pierna, al menos, estaría más cómoda, pero nooo…

Kiba observa ese gesto tan inocente y de nuevo sintió ese calor que no era del ambiente. Hanabi se agachó, echándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, para subirse las medias. Pero lo que Kiba ve es que su falda se hace más corta por la parte de atrás, y primero se ve una línea de piel, luego más, y más… Kiba se agacha para echar un vistazo más "nítido", alcanzándole a ver casi todos los muslos. Nada mal. De hecho, _NADA _mal. Con un par de zancadas está detrás de ella sonriendo mientras pensaba en _un par de cosas_. Entonces Hanabi se irguió chocando contra él, justo como Kiba lo predijo; Hanabi se sobresaltó espantada, y gira el rostro. Kiba la mira desde allá arriba, alto, con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriéndole descaradamente.

—¡Pensé que estarías más lejos! —le reclamó furiosa, sintiéndose invadida— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —Hanabi se lleva la mano al corazón; dándose cuenta por el palpitar acelerado que su reacción ha sido verdaderamente humillante.

Pero Kiba sólo sonríe aspirando su aroma sin que Hanabi repare en ello, y desde detrás pone su mano encima de la de ella. Hanabi se aleja un poco y se aparta la mano de él con fastidio, pero Kiba se pone necio e insiste, regresando su mano al pecho de ella, mientras la otra se cierra en su cintura. Hanabi no deja de tratar de quitárselo de encima de mala gana diciéndole que deje de molestarla; la mano de Kiba que estaba en su cintura subía por su vientre, acariciándola, sonriéndole al oído. Se estaba pasando de idiota y atrevido; Kiba puso su mano más abajo del corazón, casi en el busto, y Hanabi finalmente le da un manotazo.

Pero Kiba se puso serio, Hanabi sintió su respiración en el cuello y aunque quitó la mano en la que le había pegado, la otra viajó desde su cintura hasta su pecho y volvió a bajar más lentamente. Hanabi cayó en cuenta que eso ya no era un simple juego —y que nunca lo fue—, y no puede evitar estremecerse, sintiendo que su cuerpo no estaba quieto por más que ella quisiera.

Justo en ese momento la pega bruscamente hacia sí, Hanabi no puede ignorar eso porque es cuando trató de alejarse en serio. Hanabi se quedó quieta, vencida. Las manos de Kiba le apretaban un poco en la cintura. Él le respiró unos segundos en el oído y Hanabi sólo puede mirar hacia el frente, concentrándose por primera vez en algo que se le hacía tan natural pero que ahora no le salía de ninguna manera: fruncir el ceño. Tragando con fuerza, Hanabi siente que las manos de Kiba suben hasta detenerse justo debajo de sus pechos. Se estremeció de nuevo.

—No tiembles, Hanabi —le susurró al oído—; todo lo que te voy a hacer va a terminar gustándote…

Hanabi abre los ojos en shock y su corazón de desboca por completo, está asustada. Jamás había experimentado esa sensación de querer gritar, y creía que ahora le estaba sucediendo justamente eso. Intenta mantener la calma.

—Sólo necesitabas una excusa barata para manosearme, ¿no es cierto? —murmura logrando fruncir el ceño de nuevo.

Hanabi sabe que eso lo provocaría, pero Kiba la sorprendió girándola bruscamente y la empujó sin que ella pudiera hacer nada hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Está furioso, advierte Hanabi, viendo sus ojos de pupilas afiladas…

Entonces él sonríe de lado. De una forma **nada **agradable, casi malévola.

—Si quisiera tocarte estaría justificado —le dice sujetándola fuertemente de los hombros—. En el auto la que se me insinuaba eras tú.

Hanabi no supo por qué no pudo contestarle cuando la acorralo contra la pared. Pudo hacerlo, claro que podía, si se lo propusiera. Pero no lo hizo. Por eso cuando él la beso sin dudar, mucho menos con timidez, ella respondió como si su cuerpo ya se hubiese hecho a la idea. Kiba prácticamente la acomodó entre la pared y su cuerpo, levantándola, mordiéndole el cuello y metiendo las manos bajo la falda. Hanabi le rodea el cuello y aunque físicamente está incómoda, siente su piel arder y unas ganas incontenibles de rodearle la cintura con las piernas; pero ese perro no la iba a hacer caer como una zorra. Entonces para evitar cualquier cosa, se baja a la fuerza hasta que sus pies tocan el suelo de nuevo.

Pero nada de lo que hace importa. Kiba nota cómo la piel de Hanabi le arde bajo la camisa, de una tela delgada, y empieza a sudar. Le sigue manoseando los muslos y ella sólo siente que su entrepierna le va a explotar a medida que se abre paso entre sus piernas.

Se dio cuenta de que realmente era humillante, que ella estuviese a punto de jadear por él, mientras que Kiba se reía de su debilidad. Su debilidad por él. No, pensó ella, ni en un millón de años. Sus manos pasaron de su cuello a las solapas de la camisa de él, las tiró y los botones se abrieron automáticamente. Con la yema de los dedos lo tocó y Kiba pensó que ella era fuego, porque lugar que ella rozaba, le quemaba. Ella le mordió el cuello y su lengua delineó su mandíbula.

Kiba no podía creer que una niña lo excitara tanto. Se negaba a bajarse ante una estirada como ella, pero no podía detenerse, simplemente no podía... La giró con cierta brusquedad, abriéndole el saco tan fuerte que los botones saltaron por todas partes; oyó que Hanabi le reprendía por eso pero más le importó el gemido involuntario que ésta dejó escapar cuando le mordía la nuca. Ella se apoyó contra la pared y arqueó un poco la espalda; Kiba pasó sus manos por la estrecha cintura hasta que llegó a los pechos de Hanabi. Ésta lo miró escandalizada; Kiba esbozó una sonrisa, satisfecho, y empezó a masajearlos. Hanabi se negaba a sentir placer, miró la pared fijamente y cerró los ojos, esforzándose por fruncir el ceño. Pero no se dio cuenta cuando recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él, respondiendo a sus caricias aún con los ojos cerrados.

Mierda, eso le estaba gustando. Demasiado, para su gusto. Le gustaba. ¡Mierda, Kiba le gustaba! ¡Le gustaba cómo la tocaba, cómo la hacía excitarse...! Pero eso no le quitaba lo imbécil y presumido que era; oh cielos, él la tocaba tan lentamente, causándole tremenda tortura... Hanabi no pudo hacer otra cosa para sentirse más digna que girarse ella misma, tomarlo de la nuca y besarlo. Eso pareció encender más a Kiba, que tomó uno de sus muslos sin dejar de acariciar, y, eventualmente, hizo lo que Hanabi esperaba: la colocó en la pared.

Después de unos cuantos besos, Hanabi bajó de su posición de suspensión; no para huir, sino para empujarlo hacia atrás. Kiba no supo de qué se sorprendió más, de su iniciativa o de su fuerza. Para cuando pasó la sorpresa, Hanabi ya había dejado caer la falda y con la camisa abierta, el pelo ligeramente alborotado y el sonrojo de sus mejillas, se acercaba a paso lento. Los pechos le subían y bajan a una alterada respiración… y eso sólo lograba que no pudiese quitar sus ojos de encima de ella.

Ella había sido muy ágil en quitarse todo tan rápido. Lo que Kiba tenía en frente era la más perversa imagen de la incitación erótica, porque pese a que Hanabi traía ropa interior normal, incluso bonita, todo su cuerpo hacía que se viera como lencería. Hanabi lo miró lívida hasta que volvió a abrazarlo sensualmente; lo besó y entre eso y el manoseo que trajo consigo, se las arreglaron para llegar a la cama. Kiba tomó conciencia de hacia dónde iba eso cuando ella le desprendió los pantalones y los jalo hacia abajo.

Hanabi lo empujó y él cayó bruscamente en la cama... halándola del brazo.

—¿Qué te gusta más, arriba o abajo? —Le pregunta Kiba con malicia, y entonces, empieza bajarle la delicada prenda que la cubría.

Y Hanabi, con los ojos como platos, no le responde nada. Por primera vez, ante esos ojos afilados, presuntuosos, siente vergüenza de su desnudez. Lo peor es que no hace nada. Kiba se había deshecho de lo poco que la cubría. Y como si le leyera el pensamiento, Kiba le aprisiono las muñecas (ella estaba debajo de el, de todas formas) y con la mano libre introdujo los dedos en su entrepierna, y Hanabi no pensó en nada más. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, y en un segundo ya había olvidado todo lo anterior.

Hanabi respiró con profundidad, pero el aire se le escapó de golpe con un jadeo. Kiba la besó, mordiéndole la boca, jugando con su lengua, utilizando sus colmillos para cosas que nunca pensó podrían realizar. Él le quito el sujetador que ella había logrado conservar y para no mostrarse avergonzada no se cubrió y trato, en vano, de no arquearse cuando la boca de el tomo contacto con su pezón.

Kiba succionó, ligeramente, y luego la mordisqueó. La otra mano estaba ocupada, tocando, hasta que el pulgar le apretó el clítoris. Hanabi gimió alto.

Kiba la besó en los labios, esta vez con ternura, y Hanabi lo miró insegura de haber visto eso en sus ojos; pero él la siguió besando suavemente, mientras sus dedos se movían dentro de ella en un ritmo contrario al que la estaba besando. Hanabi sólo podía apoyarse en la cama, con las piernas totalmente abiertas…

Y otra vez Kiba llegó a sus pechos, lamiéndolos mordiéndolos. Hanabi cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás; no podía soportarlo más, no podía... Kiba la recostó de nuevo, bajando por su vientre, aspirando fuertemente su aroma...

—Hueles delicioso. Estás excitada... —le susurra en su vientre y por un momento Hanabi se enoja con él. ¡Claro que está excitada! ¿Acaso se esperaba otra cosa? Por Dios, que ella era humana, adolescente con malditas hormonas

Entonces Hanabi se da cuenta de que él, en algún momento si que se diese cuenta (o tal vez, lo había olvidado), Kiba le había quitado la ropa interior. Harta de que fuera Kiba el único que tocaba en serio, decidió que era hora de tomar partida. Llevó sus manos, incitadas por el enfado, hasta los bóxers de él, donde se metieron sin dudar. Kiba gimió, sorprendido.

La primera vez que lo tocó, Hanabi se quedó sin respirar pensando que, por Dios, lo había hecho. Luego reaccionó, y lo acarició despacio, para ver su reacción. Al ver que intentaba mantenerse sereno, ocultando el placer, sonrió. Oh, venganza. Le quitó los bóxers de un tirón y trató de no mirar, aunque no pudo lograrlo. Hacia atrás y hacia adelante, rápido o despacio, apretando un poco, apenas... rozándolo. Lo intentó de todo modo que se le ocurrió.

—Hana... bi —Gruñó Kiba.

Cuando Hanabi volvió a mirar, cayó en cuanta de algo, y se paralizó.

—¿Tú vas a meter esa cosa dentro de mí? —Exclamó horrorizada.

Kiba sonrió de lado y subió hasta su pecho con una lentitud que hizo que a Hanabi se le desbocara el corazón.

—No fui yo quien libero a la bestia —le susurró al oído. Maldita sea, si no le estuviera tocando un pecho quizás Hanabi habría podido pensar lo que eso realmente significaba...

Le abrió las piernas y se introdujo sin miramientos. Hanabi dio un gritito y cerro las piernas tanto como pudo, que era poco, apretó los ojos y los puños. Kiba la miro horrorizado. Era virgen, Hanabi era virgen y él acababa de desvirgarla.

—¿Por qué carajo no me dijiste que... eras... virgen? —Intentó decir, mirándola.

Hanabi no respondió, sintiéndose aún más humillada. Un par de lágrimas resbaladizas surcaron su rostro, furtivas, atrincherándose cerca de su oreja. Kiba se reprendió por ser tan bruco con ella, no solo por su acto, sino por el reclamo metido en la pregunta.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Exclamó ella, cuando él se movió un poco, acomodándose para separarse de ella.

Hanabi abrió los ojos y luego cerró las piernas apretándose contra las caderas de él, hundiéndolo más en sí misma. Le dolía, sí, pero no iba a reconocerlo y no podía seguir mostrándose débil.

—Muévete.

—Hanabi...

Ella se movió, se apretó contra el y repitió la orden, mordiéndole el cuello con fiereza. Esta vez, Kiba acató.

Todavía estaba paralizado cuando bajó por su cuello se movió con suavidad. No, él nunca había estado con una virgen y de todas formas todavía sentía algo de rencor hacia ella por no decir nada. Sin embargo, no supo por qué seguía tratándola con cierta... ¿delicadeza? Debajo de él, Hanabi seguía con los ojos cerrados, frunciendo los labios, gimiendo, jadeando suavemente..

—Mmm... Mmm…

Pero entonces, algo lo sacó de su trance. Algo en Hanabi... Un grito se escapó de su garganta y entonces supo que ella se estaba poniendo más estrecha. Todo, tan efímero como estaba siendo en los últimos minutos, se le olvidó, y empezó a moverse ligeramente más rápido. En un principio él había sido tosco, cuando entró en ella, algo bruto y más tarde, al enterarse de su estado roto se había mostrado más delicado para con ella. A pesar de eso, no tenía palabras para describir la nueva actitud que había tomado. Feroz, tal vez.

La tomo de las caderas, sin ser consciente que el dolor de ella había pasado, siendo ameno, y empezó a moverla a un ritmo contrario. Cuando el subía ella bajada, encontrándose a medio camino con fuerza. Hanabi pensó que se rompería, pero no le importaba.

Entraba y salía de ella, mientras se hundía en Hanabi, sintiéndola cálida y estrecha. Húmeda y sensual.

—¡Oh, Ki...! —Intentó decir, cuando una corriente nueva la aturdió por completo.

Sus músculos se contraían y relajaban incansablemente, logrando que se arqueara y se retorciera de placer en el que era su primer orgasmo.

Una muy pequeña parte de ella le decía que era muy descarada, pero movió sus caderas hacia él, exigiéndole que entrara por completo. Kiba no necesitó de mucho para hacerse de rogar, la penetró por completo, y para sorpresa de Hanabi no sintió dolor otra vez... Sintió el más exquisito placer mientras disfrutaba del orgasmo.

Había pensado que no podía llegar más profundo, pero aparentemente sí se podía. Kiba la cambio de posición y volvió a embestirla. Hanabi gimió alto. Poco después, Kiba se retiró y ella contempló, cómo un minuto luego de acabar, se quitó el condón que en algún momento había llegado allí sin que ella lo supiera. Hanabi respira entrecortadamente, alarmada, pensando en qué carajo hubiera pasado si Kiba no fuera un maldito experimentado.

Quizá, se dijo, habría un "baby boom" y ella se encontraría en aprietos.

Bien, pensó, tranquila, sólo te acostaste con el mejor amigo de tu única hermana y estás desnuda y avergonzada. Se intentó sentar, él la jaló hacia abajo y quedó, de nuevo, debajo de él.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó, fingiendo fastidio

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?—reclamó Kiba.

—¿Y para qué querías saberlo? ¿Querías hacerlo con una muñequita? —se burló ella.

Kiba la miro serio.

—Tú eres una muñequita.

—Sí, y te gustó —contraatacó Hanabi, aunque no creía que se viera tan digna (desnuda, debajo de él).

Lo empujó para echarlo a un lado y saltó de la cama tan pronto como pudo, poniéndose su ropa interior a una velocidad insospechada.

—Ya es hora, llévame a casa.

—¿Así como así? —Se sorprendió él.

—Sí. ¿Acaso sexo no es suficiente para ti? —Preguntó, molesta y avergonzada

Kiba gruño, se puso su ropa de igual modo, después de todo ya tenía todo lo que podía tener de ella.

—Vamos, apúrate —insistió Hanabi.

Pero Kiba la haló hacia sí mientras ella terminaba de abrocharse la camisa y la besó de nuevo. Se maldijo por creer que le debía algo, pero ya lo habían hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Hanabi se quejó en murmullos ahogados por el beso y Kiba fue abriéndole la camisa otra vez, besándole desde el cuello recorriendo hasta los pechos; pero se sentía extraño. Se supone que debía revivir las mismas ganas de follarla, pero estaba furioso en una manera que no podía ser salvaje. Se concentró en hacerle marcas a Hanabi, sujetándole las manos para que no le impidiera lo único que le parecía racional en ese momento

—Genial —dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada— Lo que me faltaba, tener marcas de que fuiste el primero.

Hanabi soltó sus muñecas y se apartó, sintiendo de repente asco. No es que se arrepintiera, ya estaba hecho. Suspiró de frustración y trató de arreglarse la ropa

—Ya basta —le ordenó—, ya es suficiente, hablo en serio, ya no quiero.

Kiba gruño y ella jadeó de sorpresa cuando el la encasilló una vez más contra la pared. Ese hombre tenía un trauma con ello.

—Bájame.

—No.

—¡Joder, que me bajes!

—¿Que no tienes ganas? —Se burló, tocándola como antes, rozando su entrada y notando su humedad— ¿Ahora eres una mentirosa?

Pero en un movimiento brusco Hanabi lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo, su pecho ascendía y bajaba al ritmo de su alterada respiración, mirándolo con rabia. Lo odiaba, odiaba que su cuerpo reaccionara así con sus roces, sus metidas de mano, y sobre todo, que se pusiera tan húmeda por él.

Ya no más, se dijo; miró a Kiba que la miraba confundido, y lo haló hacia ella de nuevo, esta vez obligándolo a acorralarla y al instante Kiba la empotró de nuevo, sonriendo ante su actitud seductora. Le acarició las piernas con avidez mientras le retiraba la ropa interior de nuevo, mientras ella hacía lo propio, sin descaro alguno.

—Mmmh... Una vez más... —gimió Hanabi aferrándose a él cuando Kiba entró en ella.

Él también gruño, excitado, y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo placentero que ya no la lastimaba y le hacia suspirar su nombre. Hanabi quería disfrutar. Iba a demostrarle que ella lo hacía arder aún más de lo que él a ella. Lo mordió, aruño y descubrió que le encantaba que lo aruñara.

Un fetiche extraño, qué más daba.

Se dejó llevar y descubrió una actividad no sólo buena, sino placentera y completamente relajante. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Kiba pensó que ella era demasiado bipolar. En un momento se retiraba y decía que no quería hacerlo más y al siguiente lo jalaba y se dejaba hacer. ¿Cómo de iguales padres podían salir hermanas tan diferentes? Fue entonces que el recuerdo de Hinata le recordó que afuera el mundo seguía.

Pero demonios, quería a Hanabi un par de horas más en su departamento. Era descaradamente fabulosa.

—Le diré a Hinata que tú irás a buscarme al colegio, para antes y durante la semana de exámenes.

Kiba tardó un momento en encontrar el doble sentido, y abrió los ojos, medio escandalizado y encantado con ella.

—¿Toda la semana?

—Toda —Hanabi sonrió— Y antes. ¿Algún problema? —Preguntó con sarcasmo, abrochándose la blusa.

—En lo absoluto —concluyó Kiba, sonriendo altanero.

Los exámenes siempre traían a Hanabi loca; es decir, la estresaban a un punto en que se atoraba y tiraba las cosas a un lado en medio del cansancio con un "¡Ya no más!"

Pues Kiba le acababa de enseñar una forma de relajarse, sentirse liviana y con ganas de seguir. Lo disfrutaba y él también.

De hoy en adelante, se dijo, Kiba sería su recreo, su break, su momento de _relax_.

Porque aunque Kiba la ponía histérica, él también la relajaba.

Oh sí, agregaría ese método a su lista de "Cómo eliminar el estrés". Kiba. Sí, eso estaba bien.


End file.
